


Oscar

by Rakshi



Series: Sean and Elijah Drabbles [13]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written during the "Fellowship Of The Ring" Oscar season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oscar

“I can’t bear it.” Elijah whispered.

“Shh.” Sean replied, stroking his back. “It has to be this way and you know it.”

“I don’t want it anymore.”

“Yes, you do, Lij! You’ve worked your whole life for this.”

Elijah leaned forward until his forehead rested against Sean’s chin.

“Tell me again.”

Gentle fingers ran down his spine.

Elijah looked up into his eyes and Sean sighed.

“They said Oscar nominations wouldn’t be supported for actors who behaved inappropriately in public.”

Silence.

“I love you, Elijah. I’ll keep my distance.”

Elijah's teeth clenched: “If I ever do win, god help them."


End file.
